One Of Those Boys
by XFoxMuldersGirlX
Summary: Mulder warns Scully about Padgett.


Okay, so I know I'm a little early posting this as a "Birthday Present" for David and Gillian, but I'm going to be on holiday (with no Wi-Fi! *ShockHorror* Seriously, Im so upset...I can't live without my laptop for 24 hours, let alone 11 WHOLE DAYS! I'm going to die!) from the 6th August until the 18th :( ... so I thought I would be better posting it earlier rather than later. So..."HAPPY (early) BIRTHDAY GILLOVNY!" You two rock my universe!

Enjoy! And thanks to Hate Being Abducted By Aliens for liking this idea :) Girl, you rule!

Disclaimer: I own nothing :0( (only what happens to be in my imagination) All characters belong to Chris Carter. The song belongs to Avril Lavigne.

* * *

><p><span>One Of Those Boys <span>

Mulder didn't even bother to wait for the voice at the other end of the phone to speak before he began his tirade. He wanted the man to know that he was onto him, that he knew what he was up to. And that he wasn't going to let him get away with it.

"I know your kind of boy, you only care about one thing: Who you've seen or where you've been…Who's got money.

I see that look in your eyes, it tells a million lies. But deep inside I know why you're talking to her…

I know what you're all about. I really hope she figures it out…"

The voice remained silent. Mulder had said what he wanted to say so he slammed the phone down, angry and frustrated. He looked at the phone for a moment, considering his next move. Should he?…

(…)

He dialled that old familiar number. Normally he would wait for her to answer with her routine and rather predictable "Scully", but not this time. This time he was on a mission to make her understand. Would she understand his concern or would she just blow it off as irrational interference? He didn't really care either way what she thought of it all…as long as he told her the truth. He was fearful for her, worried, and it ate at him constantly.

"He's one of those boys, nothing but trouble. Just one look, and now you're seeing double. Before you know it, he'll be gone. Off to the next one.

He's so good that you wont see it coming. He'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing. You'll be broken. He'll be gone. Off to the next one.

He's going to be the end of you… at least that's what they say. It's been a while, you're in denial. And now it's too late…

The way he looks: it makes you high. All the warning signs, cause his dark hair, his blue eyes…It makes you wanna die.

I know what he's all about. I really hope you figure it out…

You know it's a game. You know it's a game. He keeps playing around with your head. Playing around with your head. He's so insane. So insane. He's the one to blame. He's the one to blame.

He's one of those boys, nothing but trouble. Just one look, and now you're seeing double. Before you know it, he'll be gone. Off to the next one.

Off to the next one…"

Mulder paused, catching his breath. He hadn't realised just how much talking he had just done in so little time. He could hear the annoyed silence emanating down the phone line. He could see Scully's raised eyebrow as she gave him the "look".

"Mulder?" As much as she was annoyed, there was the tiniest, tangible trace of bemusement in her voice too. The annoyance won over.

"Are you quite finished now?"

"…Erm…yes?" he answered sheepishly, suddenly aware of the spectacle he had possibly made of himself.

"Good! So, Mulder…What the hell was all that about?" Mulder knew how pathetic his answer was going to sound, but it was the truth.

"I was just warning you Scully. About Padgett. I don't like him. I don't trust him…"

"Oh…Jesus!…" Scully muttered, fully aware now, of where this was leading.

"Of course you don't like him Mulder… any male that pays the slightest bit of attention to me and you think they should be hung, drawn, and quartered! And as for not trusting him, you don't trust anybody!"

"That's not fair Scully!" He said defensively.

"I trust you."

"Yeah, yeah" Scully muttered, not enjoying this conversation at all. She knew Mulder had every good intention, warning her about the suspect in their case, but she also knew that, secretly, she craved the attention shown to her by Padgett. She shouldn't be, but she did. It was very rare that men showed her any kind of romantic attention and when they did, she couldn't help but fall for it, for _them_, slightly. Men that had an "edge" where the worst… they brought out the seventeen year old rebel.

Yes, he was the prime suspect in their murder case, yes, he was a little "intense" in his affection towards her, but he was good looking and Scully certainly, felt _something_ for him. She couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was, but there was a definite connection between herself and the romantic writer. It was intense and passionate, right but yet so very wrong. He was like a fallen Angel, dark and yet light…beautiful and beautifully tormented. Seductive. He might be messing with her head, playing games with her, making her feel feelings that weren't real, but would she be lying if she said that she didn't enjoy feeling how she did? It was nice feeling desired, worshipped even.

Scully was lost in her own reverie, thinking of the man that had such an un natural hold on her, until Mulder, banging his receiver, brought her back to earth. He was yelling down the phone to her. How she had not heard him, even lost in her own little world, was a X File to her. He was making enough noise to wake the dead.

"Scully!"

"What, Mulder?"

"Where did you go?"

"Nowhere. Jeez…" She replied in the exact same defensive tone that Mulder had used on her a few moments before.

"Well, what were you thinking about then?" That question made Scully blush. She could feel the blood in her cheeks rush to the surface of her pale skin and flush it pink.

"Nothing" Her guilt over her over-romanticised daydreams caused her to speak a little too quickly. Mulder and his super sharp eye for minute details noticed that.

"Him. You were thinking of him weren't you?" he asked accusingly.

"No! Mulder…"

"Come off it Scully, I know you're lying. I can hear you blushing!"

"You know me better than that…." Scully was embarrassed to be caught in her own lie but she also hoped he could hear the truth in her voice. As much as the dangerous writer confused and intrigued her, Scully knew that she did indeed know better than that and she only hoped that Mulder knew it too.

"I thought I did. But recently Scully,…I don't know, you've just… it's all been…I only…" He trailed off, not really knowing why, but knowing he couldn't give her any kind of real reply. He didn't want to lie to her but nor did he want her to know the truth. Purgatory, limbo, call it what you will, Mulder was trapped.

"Mulder?" She asked suspiciously.

"Scully." Mulder deadpanned.

"….Are you…jealous?" The possibility of envy being the reason for Mulder's concern had struck her previously, but now she dared to air her thoughts on the subject. At her question, Mulder scoffed. The very thought indeed!

"Of you and "lover" boy?" Sarcasm was heavy in his voice. Scully and Mulder both knew what he had written in his book about "her". Scully couldn't say she was overly pleased about it, but she definitely wasn't as outraged as Mulder was. Mulder found it distasteful, insensitive and for Scully's sake, he was deeply offended. He was also very possessive over her because of it. Scully, on the other hand, was almost flattered by it. Almost.

"Yes." Scully nodded, copper strands of silky hair shimmering, even though Mulder couldn't see the movement of her head, confirming her question. There was a undeterminable silence on the other end of the phone, which in reality was only a beat, before Mulder answered, with deadly seriousness.

"Yes." His partner definitely wasn't expecting that for an answer. That one word from Mulder's lips made her entire body tingle, in a way that Padgett could never do. Not in a million years could he make her feel the way she did right now, in spite of his extraordinary talent for poetry, romance and the written word.

"But, why, Mulder?" Scully felt like she had fallen down Alice's rabbit hole. She couldn't help but ask as curiosity crawled to the forefront of everything else. Scully felt her entire being grow suddenly feverishly warm with the anticipation of possibly hoping for, if not even knowing what he was about to say.

Because…because, I love you Scully." The quiet he heard was deafening. It was an eternity of deathly silence and he actually thought Scully had put the phone down on him. The pressure Mulder felt under was unbearable, how could she say nothing after he just bared his most precious secret? Even worse, how could she hang up?

"…Scully?" Then he heard her.

"Oh, Mulder! I always hoped that you did." Scully's voice was hushed, soft and dreamlike, and, Mulder was surprised to hear, relief filled. He could hear the tears at the edges of her words.

"You did? Why?" Curiosity now crept into his voice.

"Because…because, I love you too Mulder." As she admitted to her crime, Scully saw, in her minds eye, Mulder's mouth forming the syllables of _I love you Scully, _which, in turn, formed the words that she never thought she would hear coming from him. He loved her and she loved him back. They fitted together like puzzle pieces, they were the perfect partnership, "Mulder and Scully", "Spooky and The Ice Queen", like "Sweeney Todd and Mrs Lovett" or "Darcy and Elizabeth." "Versace and Fashion Houses" Could she even go so far as to say…"Ben and Jerry"? Her favourite way to drown her romantic sorrows? Mainly inflicted on her, unknowingly, by the man who had just told her that he loved her…

Forget schoolboy attitudes and childish warnings about "bad men", Mulder was absolutely "one of those boys" he had warned her about, except he was one that you couldn't help but fall in love with. And Scully had done. She just couldn't help herself.

"Oh Scully!" Mulder answered, in mirrored hushed tones, gently yet lovingly, he mocked her response to his declaration of love.

"I always knew that you did!"

"Really? You did? " Her teary words gone in an instant as she challenged him to answer her. Mulder could mentally see her eyebrow raise again. God, how he loved it when she did that!

"Yeah! I mean, come on Scully! How could you not fall for me? I'm a total stud!" Scully rolled her eyes and smiled. She almost laughed at the absurdity of their situation. _Trust Mulder to ruin a perfectly good romantic moment! _She could hear the playfulness in his tone, see his beautiful eyes sparkle, see the smirk play on the corner of his mouth, that she had longed to kiss but never had… but she chose to ignore them all.

"Bye Mulder!"

"But Scully -"

"I'm putting the phone down now Mulder!"

"There's something that I have to tell you -" Then he heard that oh so familiar sound of the dial tone, something that he heard after many a conversation with Scully, when he was doing his utmost to annoy the hell put of her. This wasn't one of those times. This time, though, he was telling the truth and he knew she knew it, but for it to be a true representation of their now romantic relationship, Mulder couldn't let the opportunity go by without _one _little out-of-place, totally inappropriate comment. It just wouldn't be right. It wouldn't be _them_. They that were so cosmically and physically linked with the other, they that knew instinctively that they would be forever "together" whether romantically involved or not. They, that as mere work colleagues were willing to die for the other, what now, would they be willing to do for their hearts partner? So, he just smiled to himself, looking at the phone in his hand with playful confusion and said to no one in particular:

"…I love you?"

The End


End file.
